


Good Morning, Sunshine

by TwilightForestry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightForestry/pseuds/TwilightForestry
Summary: Could technically be considered a chapter 2 of Breakable but works great as a stand-alone as well :)





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Could technically be considered a chapter 2 of Breakable but works great as a stand-alone as well :)

It was quite a lovely morning. The sunlight was soft, creeping through the gaps in the shades and bathing the bedroom in warm golden light. The gentle glow slowly lit up the room, casting light onto Fuyuhiko's closed eyes. His eyes fluttered open as he slowly woke up, taking time to admire the peacefulness of the morning. Ever since their daughter was born, the word 'quiet' had no meaning in their house. This was the first morning of peace since they had brought her home.

Fuyuhiko turned his back to the window, slightly more awake, and noticed that his wife was missing from her side of the bed. Well, that would explain why the baby was quiet. Fuyuhiko shook his head and smiled. It was kind of her to let him sleep, but he wished she would stop sacrificing her own well being for his. He stretched his arms over his head, in one last moment of peace. He pulled the covers back, threw on an old shirt, and went to say good morning to his family.

As he left the bedroom, the silence turned to the sound of gentle music coming from somewhere else in the house. There was only so many rooms in their home, so it was rather easy to find the source. He followed the sound to the kitchen, careful to keep his footsteps quiet. The door was open, and his mouth twisted into an amused smile as he learned where the music was coming from.

Peko stood in the kitchen, their daughter safely in her arms. She was staring out the window, gently swaying back and forth and singing softly. No particular melody, just whatever notes came to mind. The baby was laughing, that little gurgle-scream that newborns do. Fuyuhiko leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. He stayed quiet, since he knew she would stop if she knew he was watching. Peko leaned into the little girl, kissed her forehead gently, and kept singing. The baby's head fell against Peko's arm and she caught sight of her father in the doorway. She smiled a toothless grin and reached her tiny arm in his direction. Peko paused, looked down at the the girl, and turned to face where she was reaching. Her face flushed pink when she saw him watching, but his smile made her feel a bit less insecure.

"Good morning, sunshine," Fuyuhiko teased, stepping fully into the room. Peko shifted the baby's weight into one arm, leaving her other arm free to embrace her husband. He tucked her hair behind her ear and brought his lips towards hers. It was quite amazing, really, how after so many years they still loved each other like high-school sweethearts. It didn't take effort anymore, it was simply second nature for them to love each other unconditionally. What they had was special, it was unique. Their past had been complicated, this was true, but it didn't matter anymore. There was nothing in the world that could make them stop loving each other. They broke apart slowly and smiled at each other like love-struck teenagers. They stayed like this for a good few minutes, until the baby started whimpering quietly, snapping them back to reality. The two of them looked down at their daughter. The corners of her mouth were turned down, and she was reaching out to her father with both arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Your turn." Fuyuhiko lifted the baby out of Peko's arms and into his own. He kissed the top of her head and she let out a tiny, content sigh, her body pressed up against his chest. In a matter of moments she was asleep in his arms. Peko moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

"You know," Fuyuhiko spoke softly, looking up at his wife. "I don't think I've ever heard you sing before." 

"I never used to until we brought her home," Peko gazed at the sleeping girl in Fuyuhiko's arms, resting her cheek against his head. "I usually sing to her in the morning, before you're awake. I'm not really sure why. Perhaps it's a maternal thing. She seems to enjoy it though." 

"Yeah, she's not the only one," Fuyuhiko nuzzled into her neck and kissed it gently, sending shivers up her spine. "You sounded happy. It was nice." He kept his lips against her skin as he spoke. 

"I was happy. I _am_ happy." Peko wound her arms tighter around his waist, pulling him as close as she could. "Are you?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm happy. Hell, I've never been happier. You're both perfect." Slowly, he trailed gentle kisses up her neck and along her jawline until he reached her lips. She responded quickly, opening her mouth slightly and tilting her chin forward. The kiss grew into multiple, each more passionate than the last, and it certainly would have escalated far past just kissing if Fuyuhiko wasn't still holding the baby. 

The next morning when Peko woke up to check on the baby, Fuyuhiko wasn't asleep next to her like he usually was. Not thinking much of it, she made her way down the hall to the nursery, but paused when she noticed the soft music floating through the air. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards as she reached the door of the nursery. Fuyuhiko had their little girl in his arms, swaying her and singing to her much like Peko had the morning before. Without a word, Peko entered the room and wound her arms around him. She kissed him lightly just behind his ear, and she could feel his skin grow warm.

"Good morning, sunshine."

_Sometimes a little music is better than silence♡_


End file.
